shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Moufu Moufu no Mi
The Blanket Blanket Fruit (毛布毛布の実 Moufu Moufu no Mi) is a Paramecia Devil Fruit which transforms its owner into a Blanket Human (毛布人間 Moufu Ningen;) giving them the properties of a cloth blanket. So far, it seems no one has eaten this particular fruit as of yet. Appearance Strengths and Weaknesses The major focus of this fruit's abilities stem from the properties and nature of a blanket. Naturally, as most blankets can be large and wide in order to encompass an entire person's body, the fruit allows for its user to stretch themselves out over a short, limited area, ensuring they can wrap themselves around anyone or anything they please as if they were a fishing net. The full potential of this particular power is usually limited to the size and proportions of whoever ate the fruit; meaning if a human were to eat it, the user could enlarge themselves to roughly two or three times the size of their own height and width, whereas if a giant ate the fruit, they could stretch themselves out roughly two or three times their own massive height and width. This is vastly unlike the Gum Gum Fruit, whose elastic and stretching properties cause the Blanket Blanket Fruit to pale in comparison. Since the user can expand their body outward to take on the appearance of a blanket, this can allow the user to ensnare anyone or anything within their hold by wrapping around the target. Not only can this immobilize others through forcefully restricting movement, but it can bring about the additional powers the fruit possesses. The first of these being the power to soothe and calm anyone or anything that remains in contact with the user. It's described as the same relaxing sensation a person feels when they get under the covers in their bed. This power seems to be most effective when the user has completely engulfed its target, which implies the more physical contact is made, and the more surface area is covered, the easier it is to soothe others. This soothing effect can help in easing fears, relieving stress and anger, and generally making its target calm, happy, relaxed and carefree. Similarly, the user possesses the ability to induce drowsiness upon their victim through touching them. This has been noted as being a more potent variation of the calming power of the user's blanket body. And much like how a wider surface area can soothe others quicker, the same can be done to more efficiently put a target to sleep. If the target is successfully calmed and/or put to sleep, this can open multiple opportunities for the user to take advantage of, such as assault, kidnapping, murder or retreating. Unfortunately, as the user's body takes on the properties of a soft, cloth blanket, the user becomes much more flammable than before, and so the user ends up at a disadvantage against fire hazards. Inversely, if soaked with water, they can become damp, limp and heavier than usual, making movement difficult until the user dries. When confronted with sharp objects, the user is much more prone to being cut, as every portion of their body is as soft as cotton. And like with all other Devil Fruit users, the user becomes unable to swim in large bodies of water, and will lose their energy when submerged. Likewise, seastone can nullify the user's powers, or even weaken them entirely, and Haki can be used to bypass any protection the fruit grants its user, allowing the opponent to inflict real harm upon the user, regardless of their powers. Usage Trivia External Links Site Navigation Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Wyvern 0m3g4